Intervertebral discs provide mobility and a cushion between the vertebrae. At the center of the disc is the nucleus pulposus. The nucleus pulposus is surrounded by the annulus fibrosis, which is comprised of cells (fibrocyte-like and chondrocyte-like), collagen fibers, and non-fibrillar extracellular matrix. The components of the annulus are arranged in 15-25 lamellae around the nucleus pulposus. The fibers in the lamellae alternate their direction of orientation by 30 degrees between each-band.
The annulus fibrosis has three important functions. First, the annulus contains the nucleus pulposus. Second, the annulus fibrosis, with other ligaments, connects the vertebrae of the spine. Lastly, the annulus fibrosis helps to control movement between the vertebrae.
The fibers of the annulus can tear causing pain and possible extrusion of the nucleus pulposus. Extrusion of the nucleus pulposus is known as a disc herniation. Disc herniations can compress nerves or the spinal cord resulting in arm or leg pain and dysfunction. Surgery to repair disc herniations leaves a hole in the annulus fibrosis. The hole in the annulus acts as a pathway for additional material to protrude into a nerve, resulting in a recurrence of the herniation.
To date, the treatment of tears or defects of the annulus fibrosis has relied for the most part on eliminating the defective disc or disc function. This may be accomplished by fusing the vertebra on either side of the disc. In terms of replacement, prior-art techniques replace either the nucleus or the nucleus and annulus functions. My U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,107, and Patent Cooperation Treaty Application Ser. No. PCT/US/14708 describe methods and devices to occlude annular defects.